Patch's relationships
This page describes Patch Treasurechest's relationships with other characters in the Lalaloopsy series and other media sources. Relatives Patch has no known relatives. Friends *Marina Anchors *Spot Splatter Splash *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Dot Starlight *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Peanut Big Top *Blossom Flowerpot *Pickles B.L.T. *Jewel Sparkles *Holly Sleighbells *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Forest Evergreen *Trace E. Doodles *Mango Tiki Wiki *Tippy Tumblelina *Ember Flicker Flame *Dyna Might *Sand E. Starfish Neutral/Unknown TBA Enemies/Rivals Peggy Seven Seas When Patch first met Peggy in Two Pirates Are Better Than One, they both thought that they were the only pirates in Lalaloopsy Land, which caused them to start to hate each other, as they both want to be the best pirate. It continues in Spot Draws the Line, which made them mess up Bea's show. However, they may be more of frenemies than actual enemies, because when they were on the roller coaster, they indirectly hugged each other, implying that they have a slight chance of liking each other. Love interests Marina Anchors Marina is somehow like Patch's best friend, even though Marina is neat and Patch is messy. When Marina cleans up Patch's house, he becomes depressed. Having upset her friend, Marina goes to extreme lengths to make up to Patch by organizing a treasure hunt. When she tries to get Patch to see the kites, he nearly kisses him. At the end, Patch is very happy with Marina. She even helps him mess up his house. Mango Tiki Wiki In Mango's Mainland Holiday, when Patch meets Mango, they both develop crushes on each other. Mango is excited to show Patch around her island home. Patch really likes her house. There aren't any other people who live on her island. Wanting to make her life better and to impress her, Patch decides to take her to Lalaloopsy Land to meet all his friends, thinking Mango wants to move. As they go to each of the other Lalaloopsies' houses, they don't like her as much as Patch likes her. At Forest's house, Mango tries to get the boys to sing with her, but Forest tried to get away from it by saying he doesn't sing very well, Crumbs doesn't like the fact that Mango can't sit properly in chairs, and Mango messes up Tippy's performance. Forest, Crumbs, and Tippy dislike Mango, but Patch continues to like her, and goes as far as to make the gang apologize to her for being mean. Patch was extremely upset when he had to go back. Patch has a crush on Mango and she feels the same way. Keep in mind that Mango says 'aloha' to him a few times, which she says means, "hello", "goodbye", "peace", and "I like you". Mango could have used one of the "alohas" to say "I like you" to him. Sand E. Starfish He and Sand E. are quite close and had known each other for their interests in the sea. He is very grateful to have such a girl to do his searches for him. In What a Dive, Patch tells Sand E. that he is looking for treasure, and so Sand E. goes to extreme lengths to find the perfect treasure for him, but Patch likes the old boot she found. Nonetheless, he makes Sand E. a pirate. It's possible that they like each other. Category:Relationships